She's Almost Gone
by Alexxiiaa
Summary: Stevie is in the hospital and may not make it. Is she going to make it? Will she forgive those who betrayed her? Find out how she got there and who's fault it was!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello darlings! Can you believe that today is the three year anniversary of the death of How to Rock. I'm crying because I feel like the show never got a chance. I hate Nickelodeon. I hate them!**

 **Now that I have that anger out of me, I'm here with a new story. I know that I haven't updated Detention (which is now named How We Fell in Love), How to Rock A Love Triangle, and How to Rock My life, but it's probably because I feel like nobody is reading them. Thank you to Zevielover17, Alexa77, and HTRObsessed for reading my stories and reviewing most of them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How To Rock.**

 _She's lying on the cold hospital bed. The only sound was the beeping from all the machines hooked up to her. Her hair is sprawled out over the pillow. Her body motionless. Nurses come in and out. Nobody knows if she'll make it. Her friends and family are in the waiting room. They want her to be better. They want her to survive. Her brothers are crying and sobbing. Her mother is on the floor, crying her eyes out. Her father is looking out into the distance with a blank expression. Her friends are all ashamed, knowing that they lead her to do this. Kacey is crying into Kevin's shoulder. Kevin is holding onto her as tight as he can. Nelson and Grace are hugging and sobbing, not being able to believe what has happened. And Zander. Her best friend. Her crush. Her hero. He is the main reason why she won't make it out alive._

 _One year ago_

Stevie Baskara was walking towards her locker with a smile present on her shining face. As she got closer to her locker, she started walking faster. When she got to her locker, she opened it and put her books in and took out her songbook, which she had forgotten to take home yesterday. She quickly ran to the band room, sat down on the couch and started to write. She had thought of some song lyrics last night, but since she had forgotten her songbook at school, she couldn't finish it. She was so concentrated with her song, that she didn't notice that Zander Robbins, A.K.A.: her best friend, was standing in the doorway watching her write down every emotion. As she finished her song, she turned around and said, "I knew you were here the whole time."

Zander, being the complicated ladies man he is, responded, "so I'm so special that you can feel my presence?"

Stevie looked at him with a confused look on her face, shook her head, and finally said, "Why did you just stand there?"

Zander looked at the girl in front of him. He honestly didn't know why he just stood at the door, but before he could respond, Kacey came in with Nelson and Kevin following her in. She stopped when she reached the middle of the room and said, "attention, attention. I have some exciting, amazing, fabulous, magnificent-"

"Okay we get it. What is the stupid thing you have to say to us," Stevie said as she gets up and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Okay, okay," Kacey began, "we… are going to New York!"

Everyone began to jump up and down and talk about how cool it would be. Well...everyone except Zander. Zander on the other hand was taking all this information in and staring blankly ahead. Stevie noticed and nudged Kacey side. Kacey looked at Stevie, and Stevie pointed at Zander with her thumb. Kacey looked at him and walked closer to him. Kacey stopped walking when she got close enough and said, "Zander?" Zander snapped out of his thoughts and smiled. He got up and hugged Kacey, picking her up and spinning her around.

"We're going to New York!" he exclaimed and let Kacey go. Kacey was blushing like crazy, while Kevin and Nelson went up to them to talk. Stevie stayed in the back and shook the jealousy that shot through her body. She put on smile and went up to the rest of the band and talked excitedly about the trip, the whole time looking at Kacey, who had that dreamy expression on her face.

 **That's the first chapter. I tried to give it as much detail as I could. I hope you like it and please review. I'm not asking you to review because I want reviews, I want you to review because I want to know how I can make this story better. Thank you again to everyone that reviewed my story and if you have any ideas for a How to Rock: Season two, please PM me or write them in the reviews.**

 **~Alexia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello dolls! I'm back with another chapter of She's Almost Gone. It might be bad considering I'm wrote half of it at my brother's Christmas Program and the other half today. Anyway enjoy this really bad chapter!**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Zevielover17: Of course, I would notice you, darling! Where have you been? I've posted new chapters and you haven't reviewed. I've been pretty sad without your sweet reviews. I don't really understand the "i'm like under-a-pillows-tower", but I get it. When there are stories with Zacey, they make Kacey the bad guy or something. I'm still working on How to Rock My Life, but I already updated How to Rock A Love Triangle, and I'm still waiting in your review!  
Alexa77: What do you mean 'I guess'?! It will live on! As long as at least one person writes, and one person reviews...just kidding darling, love ya!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock.**

After band practice, they all decided to head home and ask permission to go to New York. They all hoped that their parents say yes. They known how important this trip was for Gravity Five, so they hoped with all their might that they would be able to go.

Kacey walked into her house and closed the door carefully behind her.

"Mom," she yelled.

"I'm in here sweetheart," her mother yelled back. Kacey followed the voice and walked into the kitchen to see her mother and one of their maids talking about Ryan Gosling.

"Hey mom. Hey Evelyn," she greeted them and then said, "mom, Gravity Five got an amazing opportunity."

"Really? Well what is it? It must be important if you interrupted our Ryan Gosling session," her mother replied.

"Well Gravity Five got offered a trip to New York!" Kacey exclaimed.

"That's great, honey. When is it?" Mrs. Simon asked.

"September 23," Kacey replied while looking at her phone.

"Well that's in like, what a week?" her mother asked, while looking at her own phone.

" Yeah, but it is a gig, not a vacation," Kacey replied as she got up from her seat at the table and walked to her room.

Kevin ran into his house followed by Nelson.

"Mom! I'm home," Kevin yelled as he closed the door and followed the scent of food. Nelson walked to the kitchen and greeted Mrs. Reed.

"Nelson! Kevin! How was school?" she asked the two boys that had already sat down with their Furious Pigeons game.

"Uhh, Kacey got us a gig in New York," Nelson said as he got his phone and called his mom.

"Oh, really? When is it?" Mrs. Reed asked as she got some plates from the cupboard and placed them on the table.

"September 23," Kevin replied, while Nelson walked into the living room.

"Hey mom," Nelson said, "guess what?"

"Hmm," his mother started, "you're going to buy the newest Furious Pigeons game?"

"Well, yeah, but that's not why I called. Gravity Five got offered a gig in New York!"

"Wow, really? That's awesome. When is it, dear?" Mrs. Baxter asked with curiosity in her voice.

"September 23," Nelson replied with a smile in his face.

"Well, is Kevin's mom there? I want to talk to her?" she asked.

"Yeah, she is," Nelson responded. He covered the speaker with his hand and said to Mrs. Reed, "my mother would like to talk to you."

Mrs. Reed took the phone and headed into the living room to discuss the situation.

"So," Kevin said once his mom came back, "can we go?"

Both boys crossed their fingers tightly, hoping that they could go.

"We have decided that...you guys can go!" Mrs. Reed said happily as both boys got up and did their handshake.

Zander Robbins walked into his house and found both his parents cuddled in the couch.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here so early?" he asked. He didn't want to be rude, but he was curious.

"I took a day off," his father answered. He was the CEO of Robbins Industrial. A company that produced a lot of instruments.

"I closed up the shop early today," his mother stated. She was a baker and made some of the best cookies ever.

"Oh, that's cool. Hey I was wondering if I could go to New York for a gig?" his parents looked at him and then at each other.

"When is it?" his mother asked sweetly.

"The 23rd of September," he answered nonchalantly.

"Well, since we have nothing going on then I guess you can," his dad said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said as he hugged each parent.

Stevie Baskara walks into her house, careful not to wake up her brothers from their naps. Grown men and they still take naps.

As she kept walking further into her house (actually a manison, her parents are rich, so what?), she started to smell fried chicken. _Oh, mama_ , she thought.

She walked into the kitchen and saw that her parents were already eating.

"Nice of you to wait for me," Stevie joked.

"Well, nice of you to join us," Mrs. Baskara (their last names are actually Benson, but wanting to keep a low profile their names were changed to Baskara) stated.

"Well I have some good news to tell," Stevie started, " Gravity Five is going to New York for a gig on the 23rd of September!" She practically screamed the last part.

"Wow, but shouldn't you ask permission first?" her father asked her. Her mother look at him like he was crazy.

"Since when does a Puckett ask for permission," she stated.

"Well, she's also a Benson, and she should learn to ask first," Mr. Baskara (Benson) argued.

"Fine. Dad, can I please go," she gave him his best puppy eyes and he softened up a little.

"Of course, sweetheart. You can go," he said sweetly.

Stevie's smile said it all, "thanks mom and dad!"

And with that all of Gravity Five would be able to go… or so they thought...

 **Did you enjoy? I know that some of them are really rushed and some aren't. I'm waiting for my older sister (actually my cousin, but we're like sisters) to text me, because she is talking to my nephews dad, and I want to know if it's going alright.**

 **Anyway, I'm bored, so does anybody want to tell me their New Year's resolution? Also, what you think might happen. Also I want you guys to give me prompts for one shots and stories. If you guys could do that, that would be great!**

 **Love you all,**

 **~Alexia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, I hope you are all having a wonderful day/night. It's been raining for a week and I'm so happy about that. Here is the next chapter!**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Zevielover17: ohhh, it's not wierd. It's unique.**

 **Guest:** _ **I love this story! Please update soon. I need more;)**_

 **Updated! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock.**

Stevie was standing at her locker. Her locker was painted an ocean blue color from the outside, but was black from the inside. On the door there were many pictures of Gravity Five. She smiled at them as she took out her books from the inside of her locker.

"Stevie," Kacey said as she came up from behind her.

"Oh, hey Kacey," she responded as she closed her locker and turned to her friend.

"I'm totally excited for tomorrow. Can you believe we're leaving already?" she asked with excitement in her voice.

Stevie nodded and smiled really big. _I have to talk to Kacey about why she was blushing the other day_ , Stevie thought, but just as she was about to ask her, Zander came up to them.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," he said. He then added, " I've told a lot of girls and they've been after me all day."

Stevie raised her eyebrows with an amused smile playing in her lips.

Kacey frowned at him, but said, "I bet."

Stevie observed Kacey's facial expression. It's was angry. Her lips in a frown, her eyes narrowed, her arms crossed. Stevie smirked slightly and turned to look at Zander.

"So, did any of them interest you," she said with a flirtatious tone in her voice. She noticed Kacey out of the corner of her eye. She was definitely mad. Smoke was partially coming out of her ears and her arms tightened around her body.

Zander looked at Stevie and noticed her watching Kacey with a smirk on her lips. He turned to Kacey and noticed that she was really mad and was staring at Stevie like she was planning on how to kill her. Zander frowned and said, "Kacey you okay?"

She immediately turned to the raven haired boy and said, "I'm fine."

Stevie smirked and said, " sure you are."

Kacey frowned and walked away. Stevie stifled her laughter as she turned to Zander. Zander was frowning and looked at her with a glare.

She raised her eyebrows in confusion, "what?"

He shook his head and said, "I better look for Kacey."

Stevie opened her mouth to say something, but he was already gone. She frowned slightly and bit her lip. She was not going to like this. She slowly closed her locker and headed to the garden outside of the school.

Zander followed Kacey as she stormed off. She was trying to not cry, but it was getting useless. She stopped in the school rose garden. She sat down in a bench and put her near in her hands. She can't believe Stevie would do that. Yes, she didn't know she liked Zander, but it was quite obvious. She sighed and tried to wipe away tears, when she heard a voice behind her, "Are you okay?"

She looked up and saw Zander there with a concerned look on his face. Kacey wiped the tears off her face saying, "yeah I'm… I'm fine."

Zander nodded and sat down next to her.

"Why did you look so mad," he asked her. She looked at him and sighed.

"To be honest, I… I like you a lot," she said.

Zander looked at her and said, "Kacey, I love you. I love you since the first day I saw you. You… you make me get up everyday. You are my muse, and I want to ask you something," Zander got on one knee and said, "Kacey, will you make me the happiest man on earth and go out with me?"

Kacey gasped and immediately smiled and nodded her head. Zander smiled and picked her up, spinning her around. He put her down and leaned in to kiss her.

Stevie walked out into the rose garden. The rose garden was the roof of the school, but only Gravity Five knew how to get there. It had many different types of roses. There were pink roses and red roses, but Stevie's favorite rose was the white rose next to the fountain of water. It was hidden by many rose bushes, but the fountain was amazing. It was made of white marble and it had water shooting out from the top. When Stevie wasn't in a good mood, she would go and sit down next to it. It calmed her and frankly, she needed it right now

She climbed the steps to the roof and opened the door, letting the wind touch her bare hands. She walked towards her spot, but on the way there, she heard voices. She turned to her right and saw Zander pick Kacey up and spin her around. He then put her down and kissed her. Stevie just stared at them and left. Instead of going to the fountain, like she had planned to, she was going to go somewhere else. The only place she could go to, that would be able to get her mind off of Zander and Kacey for now.

 **So, that's the chapter. Sorry I took so long, I was kind of stuck on it, but I got inspiration again. Hope you guys are having a good day/night and I'll see you guys later.**

 **~Alexia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story and How to Rock My Life, I got sick. If you don't know yet, my updating schedule is in my bio, so go check that out.**

 **To the only one who reviewed:**

 **HTRobsessed: It will probably be Stevie's feelings for him, but Zander not realizing what he has… I don't know I can't think, I'm sick.**

* * *

Stevie walked along the side of the freeway. The wind was blowing, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was take her mind off of Zander and Kacey. She stopped walking at the sound of her phone vibrating. It was Zander.

 **Where are you? You're late for band practice**

 _ **I'm sorry. I wasn't feeling**_

Stevie didn't know what to say so she typed in

 _ **Good. I wasn't feeling so good, so I went home early.**_

 **Oh, ok. I thought you were mad at us or something**

Stein looked at it and didn't respond. She sighed and turned back around, heading home.

She reached her house and no one was there. She sighed and headed upstairs to pack for New York.

The next day her phone rang. She sleepily grabbed it and answered with a sleepy, "hello?"

"Where are you?!" the other person yelled into the phone.

Stevie furrowed her eyebrows together and then realization hit her. She was late for the plane. She quickly hung up and grabbed her suitcase and shoes before heading downstairs and into her parents car. She grabbed the keys and started the engine. She arrived at the airport around twenty minutes later. She was dressed in black sweatpants, with one leg of the pants higher than the other, a black tank top, some beat up converse, and a thin gray jacket. She finally arrived onto the plane and found that Gravity Five was already sitting down and that no seats were available anymore. She sighed and asked a flight stewardess where her seat was. The woman took her ticket and examined it. She said she was all he ha the way in the back of the plane. She sighed and slumped into her seat. Lately she hasn't been too happy and everyday is just worse. She sleepily closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

Stevie is woken up by people getting their luggage. She stood up and grabbed her luggage before she pushed through the crowd of people. She got off and sees Gravity Five waiting for her. She ran towards them and said, "sorry. I was tired."

Gravity Five just nods and walk towards the entrance. They grab a cab and start to pile in when Stevie said, "there isn't room for me."

Kacey looks around and said, "Well send the driver back for you, ok?"

"Uh, yeah ok," she said before they drove off.

* * *

 **So yeah. If you haven't guessed already, Gravity Five is mad at Stevie. So any guesses why? Sorry that it's short, I'm sick and I don't feel like doing anything.**

 **~Alexia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I haven't updated, I've been sick and I've been helping some people on the How to Rock Fandom write their stories, so I've been busy.**

 **PS: HTR: Season Two, will be a little late this week. I might update it tomorrow or Wednesday.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest:** _ **Awwwww, that made me so sad. I can't wait for the next update.**_

 **I know, it made me sad writing it too This chapter might be sad too, so watch out for that.**

 **Story advertisement: Check out indierockandroll24's** _ **His Flannels**_ **. They're basically just a bunch of amazing one shots about Stevie using Zander's flannels. It's so cute and she loves reviews so go check her out!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock or** _ **Better than Revenge**_ **by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Stevie watched the driver and Gravity Five go down the street before they got lost in the crowded New York streets. Stevie sighed and sat down on her luggage. She put her elbows on her thighs and placed her head in her hands. How did she not see that coming? Ever since she flirted with Zander, Kacey had made the whole band get mad at her, but it wasn't necessary to leave her in a New York airport while the went to the hotel and were all warm and cozy.

Stevie shivered from the cold New York weather. It was only September and it felt like mid December. How did people live here? She didn't know and honestly she didn't care, she was just trying to get her mind off of the whole fight that was apparently going on because of her.

She pulled her thin gray jacket around her small body and waited. She watched a the cars pass by and eventually grew restless. She took out her phone, shivering as the cold weather hit her hand. She checked the time: 12:35. She had been waiting for about forty five minutes. _Don't worry_ , she told herself, _they're probably stuck in traffic. New York has a lot of traffic, right?_

She shook her head and sighed. She might as well go back into the airport building and warm herself up. It was going to be a while until they came for her.

She stood up and stretched her arms. She yawned before grabbing her luggage and heading inside. The doors opened for her and she stepped in looking for a seat in the warm building. She found a seat next to a window that faced the street where she was waiting for the taxi to come back. She sat down and pulled her knees closer to her body. She leaned against the wall and looked out the window. Eventually her eyes started to slowly close and she fell asleep.

The clock ticked by and there was no sign of the rest of Gravity Five and Stevie was still asleep.

 _Excuse me, Ms._

 _Ms?_

"Huh, what?" Stevie said as she was woken up by someone. It was the airport janitor.

"Ms., we are closing for he be night," the man explained. He wore asleep janitor jumpsuit with the name _Joe_ engraved onto it.

"You guys can't be closing! I'm waiting for my friends to come and pick me up!" She exclaimed, "what time is it?"

Joe looked at his watch and said, "past midnight, Ms."

"What, it can't be!" she cried again. This trip was not turning out how she thought it would be.

She sighed and grabbed her things before she walked outside. She checked her phone: 12:59. _Great, now I have to find a way to contact them._

She went to her contacts and called Zander.

( **Zander,** _Stevie_ )

 **What do you want Stevie?**

 _Well, other than you guys coming to pick me up, I don't need anything._

 **Listen Stevie, we all decided that you're kicked out of the band.**

 _What? When did you guys decide this?_

 **A week ago. We just think that it would be best for the band to get a new bassist. One that actually knows what theyre doing.**

 _Zander! You're my best friend. You're supposed to be on my side! Not theirs!_

 **Sorry, Baskara, but it had to be done. None of us want anything to do with you, got it. So go back to where you came from.**

The line went dead and Stevie started to cry, but being the girl she was she just wiped them away and decided to go back home. Now the question was: How?

Stevie leaned onto the wall and slide down it. Tears welled up in her eyes and this time she didn't stop them. If her friends wanted to leave her then they could, but what they can't take away is her dignity, although now She has none left. She opened her phone and dialed her family's friend, popstar: Tori Vega.

Stevie sat in the soft seat of the plane. The sun was shining through her window and the view was amazing. The sun had gold sun rays illuminating the sun and the clouds were a pink color. It was currently seven am and she was in her 'aunt Tori's' plane. She wasn't really her aunt, she was just a family friend that she had known since she was born.

"So, Stevie, why were you in New York by yourself?" Tori asked her niece.

"Um, aunt Tori, we can tell each other everything, right?" she asked her slowly.

Her aunt nodded and she continued, "ok, so my band and I got a really big gig here in New York. Before we left yesterday, I made the mistake of flirting with my friends crush to get her mad and they kicked me out of the band, leaving me stranded in New York."

"Oh, well honey, sometimes your friends aren't really your friends. It situations like this where you realize who your true friends are and who aren't."

"Thanks Aunt Tori, you really made me feel special."

"Anytime Stevie. Anytime."

The rest of the ride was quiet and even after Stevie and Tori said goodbye, Stevie was quiet. Her parents were away for the week with her Aunt Carly and her Uncle Spencer, leaving Stevie by herself.

She walked into her house and walked the stairs to her room before she fell down onto her bed. She started to scream into her pillow and got up and threw down all of the pictures wit Gravity Five. She had finished destroying her room and finally calmed down. She grabbed her guitar and headed into her dad's recording studio. She sat down on the couch and wrote down everything she was feeling into her songbook. She grabbed her guitar and started to find the right chords for it before she stood up and turned on the microphone to record her song.

She breathed in and started to sing.

 _Ha!_  
 _Time for a little revenge_

 _The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and..._  
 _I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him_  
 _She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause_  
 _She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

 _I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_  
 _I underestimated just who I was dealing with_  
 _She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_  
 _She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

 _She's not a saint_  
 _And she's not what you think_  
 _She's an actress, whoa_  
 _She's better known_  
 _For the things that she does_  
 _On the mattress, whoa_  
 _Soon she's gonna find_  
 _Stealing other people's toys_  
 _On the playground won't_  
 _Make you many friends_  
 _She should keep in mind_  
 _She should keep in mind_  
 _There is nothing I do better than revenge_

 _She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list_  
 _She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_  
 _I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling_  
 _And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things_

 _But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_  
 _Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_  
 _They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me_  
 _But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

 _She's not a saint_  
 _And she's not what you think_  
 _She's an actress, whoa_  
 _She's better known_  
 _For the things that she does_  
 _On the mattress, whoa_  
 _Soon she's gonna find_  
 _Stealing other people's toys_  
 _On the playground won't_  
 _Make you many friends_  
 _She should keep in mind_  
 _She should keep in mind_  
 _There is nothing I do better than revenge_

 _I'm just another thing for you_  
 _To roll your eyes at, honey_  
 _You might have him but haven't you heard_  
 _I'm just another thing for you_  
 _To roll your eyes at, honey_  
 _You might have him but I always get the last word_  
 _Whoa_

 _She's not a saint_  
 _And she's not what you think_  
 _She's an actress, whoa_  
 _She's better known_  
 _For the things that she does_  
 _On the mattress, whoa_  
 _Soon she's gonna find_  
 _Stealing other people's toys_  
 _On the playground won't_  
 _Make you many friends_  
 _She should keep in mind_  
 _She should keep in mind_  
 _There is nothing I do better than revenge_

 _Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_  
 _'Cause I don't think you do. Oh._  
 _Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_  
 _I don't think you do_  
 _I don't think you do_  
 _Let's hear the applause_  
 _Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)_  
 _So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better_  
 _She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

She finished and she yawned a little . She had wrote the song about how Kacey was brainwashing everyone into doing what she wanted. She turned off the mic and went back upstairs to her room. She was going to hate school on Monday.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked it. I know that there wasn't a lot but I've been busy and sick.**

 **~Alexia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi darlings! I know that I haven't been here for a while. I'm terribly sorry, but don't worry, I just have a lot on my plate right now. Family drama stuff and preparations for my quincenera are happening as I type this, so I'm sorry. I'm not sick anymore, so yeah, but it might be hard for me to update things, because the truth is, I'm a little ( a lot ) lazy and I type everything on my phone, but my mom takes my phone away, so that means I can't type or update. I know most of you don't really care, but I just want to let those of you who want to know why i'm disappearing know why i keep disappearing.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest:**

 _ **:I can't wait for the next update! Love this story!**_

 **Here is the new update. I'm glad you like this story!**

 **AngelTwins527:** **Thanks! I don't know, like I told you guys, they just come to me… I don't know how.**

 **Guest:  
** _ **please update,this Story is so amaizing.I have Tears in my eyes.**_

 **Updated :) thanks darling!**

 **Guest  
** _ **oh my good! I realy need updates from all your Storys !**_

 **I will try to update those, meanwhile here is the next chapter!**

 **Story Advertisement: Check out** _ **His Flannels**_ **by indierockandroll24! It's amaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazing!**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned How To Rock.**

* * *

Stevies POV

Gravity Five was supposed to be back from New York on Sunday evening, so it was no surprise when they showed up to school on Monday and most people ran up to surround them.

I keep walking through the crowd of people who try to push through to get to Gravity Five.

I make it to my locker and open it, putting in my notebooks I needed over the weekend and taking out my history textbook. I put my textbook in my bag and walk towards my history class. I get there and the only person in there was Ms. Antariksa.

"Hey Stevie! Why are you here so early? Not that I mind, just curious," she says.

"Oh, well my friends kinda dumped me, so i'm friendless," I say to her. I could tell Ms. Antariksa anything, she was like a older version of me in some ways.

"That sucks, a lot, but maybe they weren't your real friends. If they just left you , then they just weren't your friends," she says.  
The bell rings and I sit in my seat thinking about the words she told me. The rest of the class comes in and sits down. Ms Antariksa starts to teach the class, when a new student walks in.

"Hi, is this History with Ms. Antariksa?" the girl asks. She has long black hair and olive skin. Her eyes are a bright blue. She's wearing a black floral dress with black converse. Her arms are full of bracelets and her fingers are full of rings.

"Yes, are you the new student?" Ms. Antariksa asks her.

"Yes, I'm Isabela Gomez," the girl, Isabela, says with a big, white smile.

"Ok, well class, this is Isabela. I hope you all treat her with respect. Isabela, why don't you take the seat next to Stevie?" Ms. Antariksa says.

Isabela nods and walks towards me and sits down.

"Hi, I'm Stevie," I introduce myself.

"I know. You were part of Gravity Five right?" she asks. I nod as she continues, "yeah, well in the one who replaced you."

My smile instantly disappears. My stomach starts to turn and I suddenly feel sick. I make a small "oh" sound and go back to drawing in my notebook.

The bell rings and I gather my stuff slowly as everyone else walks out. As I'm putting my songbook into my bag Ms. Antariksa comes up to me and asks, "so what did you think about Isabela?"

"Oh, she's uh… she's nice if she didn't replace me in Gravity Five," I say.

"Oh, she replaced you in Gravity Five?"

"Yeah, she did. Well I have to go Ms. A. I'll see you after school," I say as I walk out.

"Stevie!" Ms. Antariksa says as she jogs out to meet me in the hallway.

"Yeah?" I ask confused and worried that I'd be late to my next class.

"Remember to stay classy and don't let anyone bring you down."

"Thanks, Ms. A," I say as I turn around and walk to Chemistry.

I walk into Chemistry right as the bell rings.

"Ahh, Ms. Baskara. How nice of you to join us today. Will you mind taking a seat?" Mr. Jacobs says annoyed. I don't think he likes me or my family. He has a grudge against us for some reason.

"Yes, sir," I say and the class laughs a little, except for Zander and Nelson who sit in the back. My seat is right next to Zander and in front of Nelson. I slowly walk to my seat, hoping for a something that will stop me from sitting there.

"Faster, Ms. Baskara, we don't have all day," he says. I sit in my seat and feel Zander and Nelson's eyes on me. I shift uncomfortably in my seat before looking at my desk.

About halfway through the class, the door opens and Isabela walks in. Zander's eyes instantly light up as Isabela looks his way.

"Who are you?" Mr. Jacobs asks Isabela.

"Hello sir, I'm Isabela Gomez," Isabela says.

"Oh, ok, well then take a seat anywhere," Mr. Jacobs says. Isabela walks to a desk on the other side of Zander and sitting down, flashing him a smile.

"Hey Z," she says loudly, batting her eyelashes.

"Hey Bela," Zander says giving her his most flirtatious smile.

I feel anger boil up inside of me. I used to be the only one allowed to call him 'Z'.

Mr. Jacobs continues talking about atoms, and carbon-dating, but I'm too mad to care.

Suddenly thoughts pop into my mind:

 _Isn't Zander going out with Kacey?_

 _Is Zander cheating on Kacey?_

 _Does Kacey know about this?_

All these thoughts cloud my head until the bell rings. I shake my head and stand up slowly walking out the door.

* * *

 **Hey sorry for waiting for so long... like I said, I just have a lot on my plate right now. Life suck, it really does, but that won't stop me from writing for you!**

 **Love you guys,**

 **Alexia**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hai darlings! Thank you for all of you that read my story and reviewed!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Reviews:**

 **HTRobsessed: Wow, you really want Stevie to blackmail him. I just have a question, what's your name? I'm just curious, you don't have to tell me if you do not want to!**

 **AngelTwins527- Thank you. I will try to update more of my stories, so stay tuned for that.**

 **Guest~** _Of your storys are Incredible amazing .i love they all_ **: Aww thank you! That's so sweet!**

 **silent tear 1: Sorry for taking so long. I was busy, but I'm getting back on schedule…. sorta, kinda :) Oh and I'm so happy for you to be back.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock or anything else used.**

* * *

Everything is spinning. People are laughing at me. They're pointing and saying, "Loserberry! Loserberry!" My head is pounding from the fall I just had. I feel tears in my eyes. Worst of all is that I'm not doing nothing to defend myself.

 _ **Three Hours Ago:**_

About halfway through the class, the door opens and Isabela walks in. Zander's eyes instantly light up as Isabela looks his way.

"Who are you?" Mr. Jacobs asks Isabela.

"Hello sir, I'm Isabela Gomez," Isabela says.

"Oh, ok, well then take a seat anywhere," Mr. Jacobs says. Isabela walks to a desk on the other side of Zander and sitting down, flashing him a smile.

"Hey Z," she says loudly, batting her eyelashes.

"Hey Bela," Zander says giving her his most flirtatious smile.

I feel anger boil up inside of me. I used to be the only one allowed to call him 'Z'.

Mr. Jacobs continues talking about atoms, and carbon-dating, but I'm too mad to care.

Suddenly thoughts pop into my mind:

 _Isn't Zander going out with Kacey?_

 _Is Zander cheating on Kacey?_

 _Does Kacey know about this?_

All these thoughts cloud my head until the bell rings. I shake my head and stand up slowly walking out the door.

I arrive at my locker and put in my Chemistry textbook and take out my English textbook. I close my locker and walk to my next class. I walk in and sit in the corner. I put my head on the desk and start to hit it on the desk. I feel someone sit next to me. I look up and see Zander. He looks at me and smiles. I frown and look at him. He gives me a piece of paper and then starts to read the book we are supposed to. I read the paper and looked at him with my death glare. This had to be a joke. No way would they like to apologize for everything they did, but maybe they do. I open it again and reread it:

 _ **Hey Stevie, we would like to apologize to you at lunch. Please stop by at Gravity Five's table before lunch ends.**_

I hesitantly put the note in my pocket. I take out my book and read until Ms. Herrera comes in.

"Okay class, you guys will work in partners during the whole period. I have the list of people working together, so I will read it,' she says.

"Kat and Derek, Mat and Anabelle, Veronica and Viviana, Carl and Joseph, Johnny and Marissa, Tod and Callie, and Stevie and Zander. Ok everyone, get to work."

I sigh and look at Zander. He's texting on his phone to someone. Probably Isabela. I open my textbook and start writing the answers to the questions we are suppose to answer.

The bell rings thirty minutes later and I get up and turn in the paper. I grab my bag and walk out.

I walk to the courtyard during lunch and sit down at Gravity Fives lunch table.

I take out my phone and go to Facebook. I see a picture of Kacey and the rest of Gravity Five in New York. I see Nelson and Kevin eating food, but the picture I see next makes me want to hit something or someone. It's and picture of Zander kissing Kacey in New York.

I clench my fists and take a deep breath. As I turn off my phone, I hear a voice behind me say, "well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in."

I turn around and see Kacey with the rest of Gravity Five and the school.

"What do you want Kacey?" I ask, annoyance in my voice.

"Well we just wanted to apologize," Kacey says, "but I figured why apologize, when I can give you a taste of your own medicine medicine."

"What do you me-" I ask Kacey asks I get up. Unfortunately, I didn't finish my sentence because I am pushed by Isabela. I fall down and hit my head on the edge of a table.

Everything is spinning. People are laughing at me. They're pointing and saying, "Loserberry! Loserberry!" My head is pounding from the fall I just had. I feel tears in my eyes. Worst of all is that I'm not doing nothing to defend myself. I can't. I'm not strong enough and why would I defend myself, when I deserve everything that's coming at me?

* * *

 **Finally. It is done! I have finished this chapter. I feel so alive!... that was wierd.**

 **Ok anyway, review!**

 **Love**

 **~Alexia**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my beautiful dolls!**

 **This is another chapter for all of you who reviewed. I'm sorry I kept you all waiting for so long.**

 **Reviews:**

 **HTRobssesed: Wow, you really want something bad to happen. You hadnt told me your name before, but I did know someone with the same name.**

 **Guest:** _ **Oh my godi need to know how the Fic continues**_ **:: Now you know :)**

 **Guest:** _ **Omg i need to know how the Fic continues update please**_ **:: Updated! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock.**

* * *

 **Stevie's POV**

I walk home later that day with a headache that is killing me. Now that I think about it, I wouldn't mind killing myself. I mean, no one really likes me, my parents are rarely around anymore, and my brothers all moved out.

It hurt to not feel wanted or loved. It really did, but I have to accept that this is my life now.

 _Don't kill yourself, at least not yet_ , the voice inside my head says.

I sigh and just nod my head, even though I was basically talking to myself.

I walk up the driveway to my house. My house looks empty and sad. I open the door and walk in.

"I'm home," I yell as I close the door behind me. There is no answer.

I sigh and walk upstairs. I go to my room and jump onto my bed.

I stay there for about twenty minutes before my phone goes off.

"Hello," I mumble into the phone.

"Honey, it's mom. Me and your father are going to Cancun to film a movie. We'll be away for four months at least," my mom says.

"Ok," I sigh again.

"Love you honey," she says before hanging up.

"Love you too," I say after she hung up.

I throw my phone on the bed and lay down on it. I stare up at the ceiling to my ocean blue room.

I slowly close my eyes and think.

 **Nelson's POV**

"Come on Kevin," I say to my best friend as we sneak out of the band room.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Kevin responds annoyed.

"We're not getting any younger," I complain.

We are trying to sneak out of the band room without anyone noticing. Key word: _trying_ , because Kevin wants to pretend to be a spy.

"Come on," I say, "we have to make sure Stevie is alright."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he repeats.

We finally make it outside and we start to walk to Stevie's house.

"Do you think she's okay?" I ask Kevin.

Kevin nods and says, "Stevie is a tough girl. I sure she'll be fine."

We make it to Stevie's house and we grab pebbles and throw them at her window.

 **Stevie's POV**

 _Tink_

I stand up and look around my room. I don't know where it's coming from, but I hear it again.

 _Tink_

I stand up and walk to my window. I look out and see Nelson and Kevin. I frown at them and turn around. Suddenly I hear glass break and felt something hit me in the head.

"Ow!" I cried. I walked out my room and down the stairs. I opened my front door and I marched to where Kevin and Nelson where.

"What was that for?!" I ask them, rubbing my head.

"Sorry," Nelson says shrugging his shoulders slightly.

I glare at them and ask, "What are you doing here?"

They look at each other and Kevin says, "We missed you."

* * *

Nelson and Kevin sit down on my bed. I inspected my window and said, "You guys are going to have to pay for that."

They nodded and Kevin said, "Look, Stevie, we just wanted to say that we're sorry we messed with you. I don't know why Kacey decided that it would be a good idea to do this to you, but I disagree. You are a sweet, adorable girl and no one deserves to go through this, especially someone like you."

I nodded and turned to Nelson. Nelson took in a deep breath and said, "Stevie, I am very sorry. I don't know why I went along with Kacey's idea. Now I realize that what I did was wrong and that I shouldn't do that to beat friends."

I smiled, "We're more than best friends. We're family."

I brought them in for a hug and said, "I love you guys."

* * *

 **I know that it is not a lot and I am very sorry for not updating. I've been so caught up with school, and family things, and Wattpad…**

 **Please Please PLEASE continue reading my stories. I want to try and finished them before December, so please continue reading!**

 **Love,**

 **~ Alexia**


End file.
